Metal Arms: Total Eclipse
by scouttroop
Summary: After the Mil's defeat the Droid Rebellion where able to have peace in Iron Star which in the past was Earth. They later prepare for war against a new wave of BETA and against other enemies like the RLF and Dr Exavolt with a little help from heroes of Muv-Luv.
1. Recaps and So Far

**Recaps and So Far**

**Crossover with Muv-Luv and Metal Arms Glitch in the System and my take of both series.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, the ones who made are the real owners**

Muv-Luv

In the year 1958 a mysterious Alien Race known as the _**BETA**_ from unknown origin was spotted on Mars, they arrive on the Moon in the year 1967. Seen as a threat by humanity on _**Earth**_ they send their military to exterminate them before they can make land fall on Earth, they failed due to the BETA's overwhelming numbers. The BETA made land fall on Earth in 1973 and many people died after the BETA kills a lot of them by stomping, devouring or blasting them with high-powered lasers. Humanity develop mechs called the _**Tactical Strike Fighters/TSF**_ that bare the names of every fighter jet in the real world, but sadly defending humanity from the BETA isn't going too well for every human military due to the BETA's numbers especially the ones that can fire lasers out of their eyes.

In 1998 the BETA invade the _**Empire of Japan**_, they attack it's capital of _**Kyoto**_, the _**Japanese Imperial Army**_ and_** Allies**_ did everything the could to protect their country, friends, families and homes from the BETA, like in the Moon they failed. A Japanese girl name _**Yui Takamura**_ who learns that Kyoto fell and many lives where lost mourns the lost her fallen friends before she was promoted to _**Lieutenant**_.

In Yui Takamura's adventures she made new friends and allies, even met a _**Japanese-American**_ name _**Yuya Bridges**_ whom she fell in love with. Unknown to the both of them is they are actually half-siblings, same father but different mothers.

Many years have passed humanity could no longer stand it's ground against the endless wave of BETA, what remains of humanity went into hiding in massive underground bunkers and develop _**Cryotubes**_ to put themselves into a long sleep which means they can stay frozen in their sleep in years to come. Back on the surface the BETA are free to harvest and mine for Earth's resources while they now rule the planet as their new home world.

XXX

Metal Arms Glitch in the System

The BETA's rule of the Earth was short lived when a race of robots called the _**Morbots**_ from unknown origin came to the Earth and easily eradicated the BETA thanks to advance technology. When they where unable to located what remains of humanity they decided to make the Earth new home world by terraforming and renaming it _**Iron Star**_ and created it's natives called _**Droids**_. Years later the Morbots disappeared and was rumored that they dwell in the planet's core where no one would go otherwise face destruction or deactivation.

In time the Droids live happy lives until their beloved _**Dr Exavolt** _continue to experiment on the idea on having Droids advance since they can only evolve, but his experiments when horribly wrong, the huge explosion destroyed his lab and resulted the creation of a powerfully sadistic military bot known as _**General Corrosive**_. The remains of Dr Exavolt where never found but his memory lived on the next generation of Droids.

The evil General Corrosive rose to power and led army of troops called the _**Mildroids/Milbots**_ to attack the Droids and their once peaceful civilization. The Droids who survived where a slave cast to their Mil overlords but those who refuse where deactivated and recycled, eventually a rag tag of bots led by the heroic _**Colonel Alloy**_ forms the _**Droid Rebellion**_ and to stand against the Mils and forge a single city known as _**Droid Town**_, in time War has come to Iron Star.

While on patrol 3 _**Droid Troopers**_ with their dog bot name _**Zobby**_ found an odd looking droid name _**Glitch**_ in the ruined city and had him repaired back at Droid Town. After Glitch was given a new data bank memory upload Glitch joins up with _**Screwed**_ and _**Hosed** _to counter the Mil Grunt forces attacking Droid Town, Glitch was successful on saving Droid Town and the slaves by defeating Mil Forces as wells a Guard. Glitch's next mission is to go after a Grunt name _**Vlax**_ who was with the Mils who attack Droid town since his about to reveal the location of Droid Town to General Corrosive in the Mil Command Center in the wasteland.

After reaching the wasteland using a _**RAT APC**_ Glitch battled the Mil Forces and _**Zombiebots**_ as well as the _**Zombiebot King**_, Glitch also meets a big Droid name _**Mozer**_ who aids him for while before returning to Droid Town. While at the Mil Command Center Vlax mentions a station that Glitch doesn't even know off although Vlax choose not say anything about it, after rescuing _**Krunk**_ and Zobby he eventually defeats Vlax and returns to Droid town, Glitch proceeds with his next mission and this time is the city where the _**Morbots**_ is believed to have been dwelling.

There he battled Mil Forces and _**Swarmer Bugs**_ that can only be repelled by fire, he also meets a another Droid who's also a member of the Droid Rebellion name _**Slush**_ who helps him reach _**Mil City**_. Once in Mil City, Glitch was shock to learn from _**Agent Shh**_ that Mil City was actually _**Kyoto**_ the former capital of the _**Empire of Japan**_ that fell when the BETA invade the country, anyway he shuts down a factory where the Mils are developing Mil Spy Droids that look like Rebel Droid Troopers. Glitch poses as one to get him closer and shuts it down before regrouping with Droid Troopers who mentions that they might find a way to shut down all of the Mils which will leave General Corrosive without an army. Next Glitch rebuilds a dismantled _**Agent Goff**_ who resembles a Black Mil Grunt who tells him that Dr Exavolt is being held at the Mil Tower, Glitch made it to the tower and finds Dr Exavolt somehow use an opportunity to escape, together they return to Droid Town.

After they return Colonel Alloy ask Dr Exavolt about General Corrosive and how to destroy him, but Dr Exavolt revealed that he's actually aligned with the Mils which means he intentionally created General Corrosive and the Mils to rule Iron Star. Another army of Mils attacks Droid Town as soon as Dr Exavolt revealed it's location to General Corrosive himself, but Glitch was able to defeat them before being capture by an Mil Trooper who takes him to the _**Colosseum**_ which Glitch was able to win some matches before faking his destruction to General Corrosive.

After Glitch put himself back together he drives a RAT APC to the _**Space Shuttle**_ that's about to launch into the Moon, Glitch hitches a ride on the Space Shuttle that flies to the Moon but turns out to be a fake Moon and it was a _**Mil Space Station**_. After battling various Mil Droids he battled General Corrosive a second time but Colonel Alloy noted to him that Corrosive's armor makes him indestructible, so Glitch grabs some chips and seize control of him and destroys a wave of Mil Droids before hitting the shut down button and all Mil Droids go offline before escaping the destroyed space station with Zobby.

After returning to Iron Star, Glitch battles General Corrosive one last time since his armor has been damage leaving vulnerable to damage, Glitch defeats him and returns to Droid Town as a hero and saving Iron Star. Meanwhile in space Dr Exavolt on board a Space Shuttle vows revenge one day.

XXX

Post Metal Arms Glitch in the System

5 years after General Corrosive's defeat and the shut down of the Mils, the Droid Rebellion finished rebuilding all across Iron Star, they also build new military Vehicles, Aircraft, Mechs and Starships because learning of Iron Star's history as Earth when it was invaded by the BETA. It's unknown how the BETA where able travel in space to get to other planets without starships but the Droid Rebellion believe a they might return for another invasion one day, plus they are still hunting for Dr Exavolt who's out for revenge for General Corrosive's and the Mil's defeat.

The Droid Rebellion where able to acquire a new a weapon which turns out to be an old human military M60 LMG while savaging an abandon human military base. The last they acquired are abandoned TSF F-22 Raptor and SU-47 Berkut which the Droid Rebellion will be giving some grades for them, meaning instead bullets, it's lasers this time.

**End**


	2. Droid Rebellion Arsenal (Remade)

**Droid Rebellion Arsenals _(Remade)_**

**This just the stuff that the Droid Rebellion will be using since there is not much vehicles in Metal Arms: Glitch in the System.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

**Land**

RAT/Rapid Armored Transport

Mammoth MK 3 Tank (_**Command & Conquer Tiberian/GDI)**_

Slingshot AA Hover Tank _**(Command & Conquer Tiberian/GDI)**_

Raider Buggy _**(Command & Conquer Tiberian/Brotherhood of Nod)**_

Flame Tank _**(Command & Conquer Tiberian/Brotherhood of Nod)**_

Stealth Tank _**(Command & Conquer Tiberian/Brotherhood of Nod)**_

**Air **

Hammerhead Gunship _**(Command & Conquer Tiberian/GDI)**_

Carryall Transport _**(Command & Conquer Tiberian/Brotherhood of Nod)**_

Myron Dropship _**(EVE Online/Dust 514)**_

H-8 Global Defender Jet _**(Independence Day Resurgences)**_

B-012 Bomber _**(Independence Day Resurgences)**_

Viper MK 2 _**(Battlestar Galactica 2003)**_

**Mech**

Redeemer _**(Command & Conquer Tiberian/Brotherhood of Nod)**_

Juggernaut Walker _**(Command & Conquer Tiberian/GDI)**_

**Starships**

Caldari Rokh Battleship _**(EVE Online)**_

Minmatar Rifter Frigate _**(EVE Online)**_

Galactica Type Battlestar _**(Battlestar Galactica 2003)**_

Mercury-Class Battlestar _**(Battlestar Galactica 2003)**_

Behemoth-Class Battlecruiser _**(Star Craft)**_

CCS-Class Battlecruiser _**(Halo)**_

**Armored Trooper VOTOMS**

ATM-09-RSC Scopedog Red Shoulder Custom

ATM-09-ST Scopedog

**TSF**

F-22 Raptor

SU-47 Berkut

**Weapons**

Mining Laser

Ripper

SPEW

Rocket Launcher

Scatter Blaster

Rivet Gun

Slingshot

Control Tether

Toaster

M60 LMG


	3. Lost and Found

**Lost and Found**

**The Droid Rebellion found the remaining humans.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Glitch's POV

"It's almost been more than 5 years now since the defeat of General Corrosive and the deactivation of the Mils, after rebuilding our Droid society we are at war once more and this time against the BETA Alien invaders who nearly wiped out all of humanity without any mercy. Some of us are trying to annihilate these new wave of BETA while the rest of us are still searching for whatever remains of humanity since the Morbots failed to find them after they wiped out the previous BETA that seized the Earth to themselves."

"This new war is also about survival again just like humanity's war against the first BETA who invaded the Earth."

End of POV

XXX

Next up is a montage of the battles with the Droid Rebellion and the new wave of BETA, first is in space which the Starship/Hive-Class BETA _**(Resembles the Zerg Broodlord from Starcraft)**_ arriving at Iron Star/Earth and the Droid Rebellion's fleet of Caldari Rokh Battlships, Minmatar Rifter Frigates, Behemoth-Class Battlecruisers, CCS-Class Battlecruisers, Galactica Type Battlestars and Mercury-Class Battlestars open fire at the BETA fleet. Thanks to advance technology most of the Starship/Hive-Class BETAs where easily destroyed, still most of the BETA Starships/Hives manage to land on Iron Star/Earth through a spore.

Most of the spore was blown up by the H-8 Global Defender Jets and Vipers MK 2 are deployed from each of the Droid Rebellion Starships to attack the BETA fleet and the stop the spores from reaching the planet surface. Unfortunately most of the BETA spores manage to make landfall on the planet surface so the Droid Rebellion fleet alerts their ground forces on the planet surface.

Another montage shows the Droid Rebellion's ground forces filled with RAT APCs, Mammoth MK 3 Tanks, Slingshot AA Hover Tanks, Raider Buggys, Flame Tanks and Stealth Tanks open fire at the BETA who made landfall while the rest of the spores are destroyed by the Slingshot AA Hover Tanks. Destroyer-Class, Grappler-Class and Fort-Class BETA press forward but are easy killed off by the Droid Rebellion ground forces whom's vehicle have high powered weapons and by their air support which are the Hammerhead Gunships and their B-012 Bombers.

Laser-Class and Heavy-Class are spotted but thankfully they ended up getting killed my mechs like Redeemer and Juggernaut Walkers. What else that joins the battlefield is the Armored Troopers, the ATM-09-ST Scopedogs and the ATM-09-RSC Red Shoulder Custom Scopedogs and finally the Droid Rebellion's own TSF F-22 Raptor and SU-47 Berkut who armed with Laser and Plasma weapons instead of bullets. This time the The Laser-Class and Heavy Laser-Class BETA don't have the upper hand since the Droids Rebellion know the dangers that the Laser-Class and Heavy Laser-Class pose they develop energy shields that resembles riot shields to counter the Laser-Class.

Last montage are the Soldier-Class and the Warrior-Class who press onward against the Droid Rebellion but are easily gunned down by their vehicles machine guns, Droid Trooper's Mining Lasers, Rippers, SPEW, Rocket Launchers, Scatter Blaster, Slingshots, Rivet Guns, Toasters and upgraded M60 LMGs. Some who manage to get closer only got killed off by the Flame Tanks and by their Hammerhead Gunships.

XXX

Somewhere in the Wastelands

A squadron of Hammerhead Gunships are arriving at one spot where they discovered that it's one of the underground bunkers where it's quite possible where the human cryotubes are being kept. With luck they would find some humans still frozen in their long sleep after they couldn't stand their ground against the BETA in the past, so the Hammerhead Gunships land and the crew disembarks from their Hammerhead Gunships and use a scanning device to pinpoint the location of where the entrance of the underground bunker is. Oh all Droid Troopers are armed with M60 LMGs and Rocket Launchers.

"Found anything yet?"

"I think we found the entrance of the bunker", Glitch said wiping the sand and dirt from the door entrance of the bunkers and open it up.

"Screwed, Hosed, Zobby you come with me and the rest of you stay up here are guard the Hammerhead Gunships" "YES SIR!" The other Droid Troopers stay up in the surface while Glitch, Screwed, Hosed and Zobby enters the bunker to find the remaining human who are still in there and alive for sure.

XXX

Underground Bunker

Glitch and his friends turn on their lights since no one ever found these bunkers yet it's unknown whether there is even power in these underground bunkers at all. "You think will find any of the humans here at all Glitch?" "If those cryotubes still function then we are in luck then Hosed. Besides these underground bunkers where the remainder of Humanity retreated after they could stop the endless wave BETA any longer", Glitch said as they keep following the tunnels that will probably lead them to the cryotubes, well the one that will help them find the cryotubes actually since they been going left and right on every direction of the tunnels.

"You think this door would be the spot?" Hosed ask Glitch if this is where they will find the cryotubes after they open this door.

"Well Zobby is sniffing and barking on what's behind this door, so let's open it up", Glitch presses a button and the door opens.

XXX

After entering the room which is very large they found the cryotubes "looks like where in luck after all", Glitch said feeling happy that they found the cryotubes. Glitch then wipes the icy sweats of the cryotubes and finds the human girl Yui Takamura inside still frozen but alive "yep all these humans are still alive since this bunker took no damage while they where asleep for a very long time", Glitch said next before turning to Screwed and Hosed.

"Let's get these humans back to Droid Town, it's for a wake up call", Glitch said, so Screwed and Hosed make the call for help to carry all these cryotubes back to Droid Town where they will wake up all of the humans.

**End**


	4. Woken Up in a New World

**Woken Up in a New World**

**The Droid Rebellion wakes Yui and her friends up or sorta, then they tell them or just Yui everything that's happen while they were frozen or asleep in their Cryo-Tubes.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Droid Town

Our Heroin Yui Takumaru is twitching or thrashing around in the metal bed that Droid Troopers place her in because she is dreaming but it isn't a pleasant one. Once again it's another nightmare about the lost of her friends during the Fall of Kyoto, she gets that a lot even after going into the Cryo-Tubes. The nightmare comes to end and Yui comes too but finds herself naked on the metal bed.

'Why?! Why am I naked?!' Yui thought to herself before looking to the right seeing the Robotic Dog Zobby.

"Woof!"

"WAAAAHHH!" Yui shrieks after seeing Zobby and covers her naked body.

Yui immediately calms down after the shrieks and pats Zobby on the head which every dog would really like or love, Zobby cradles on Yui and licks her on the face like a real dog would always do to their master. Yui then hears metal foots steps coming her way but Zobby calms her down convincing her no one is here to harm her or her friends.

"Well it's about time you woke up Yui Takamura", Glitch said after showing up with the others.

XXX

Minutes Later

"So you Droids are telling me that many years have pass since we went to frozen sleep in the Cryo-Tubes, the Mobots defeated the BETA, then remade the Earth into Iron Star, they disappeared as Droids such as yourselves were created, then the War with the Mil Droids came and Glitch such them down then you had your peace and now your at war against a new wave of BETA", Yui said because Glitch and the others already fill her out on everything that's happened while she and the others were asleep in their Cryo-Tubes, the others that were with Yui haven't woken up yet so they decided to do Data Upload in their brains.

"Okay I get that now, but please can I have some clothes now, I know you Droids have no reaction to a naked girl but Human boys do", Yui blushing demanded to be given some clothes.

"Just calm down Yui, Yuuya and the others won't be up anytime soon, not until that data upload is completed", Krunk said as he hands Yui a violet colored Kimono and she puts them on.

"So the BETA are back and they got new versions like a Starship-Class BETA?"

"Correct Yui", Colonel Alloy shown a image of the Starship-Class BETA that was picked up by the Galactic-Type Battlestar.

"Oh while you were asleep we manage to find some old F-22 Raptors and SU-47 Berkut TSF and modified them to use Laser Weapons instead Bullet Weapons, our other Mechs known as Armored Trooper's Weapons are also Lasers as well", Glitch mentions the Laser Weapon Wielding TSF and Armored Troopers.

"Well that's good news, then we have a better chance on defeating the new Wave of BETA."

"Yui the BETA isn't just the only enemy here in Iron Star which you use to know as Earth, our enemy Dr Exavolt is still out there", Glitch reminded Yui that the BETA isn't the only enemy in Iron Star.

XXX

Unknown Location

Dr Exavolt lands his Shuttle and enters what looks like the same Human Bunker. When enters the Cryo-Chamber he found the Cryo-Tubes of the second enemy of Humanity, they are the Refugee Liberation Front/RFL which serves a Terrorist Organization even a Cult that worships the BETA as Gods.

"Well Droid Rebellion, you may have found the Humans who are fighting the BETA and got them as Allies, but I've found the Human Terrorist and they are my Human Allies too", Dr. Exavolt laughs evilly, this means even without the Mils, Dr Exavolt will still have allies to aid him and they are Humans too.

**End**

**Coming up next, Yui and her Friends team up with the Droid Rebellion against the BETA for the first time, than receives a transmission from Dr Exavolt.**


End file.
